


Birthday Boy

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Category: Phandom
Genre: After care, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Smut, lap dance, neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: What was supposed to be a day of cuddles and sweet, loving kisses quickly turned into a quick thirty minutes of Dan Howell helplessly rutting against his boyfriend like the teenager he once was.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go you horny fuckers. I love you all though :)

Dan sighed, prodding Phil gently. The older boy groaned out a sleepy reply, curling closer to Dan, though he kept his eyes trained on the laptop screen. Dan poked him again, before growing impatient and shoving the laptop to the side. "Phil," he breathed, crawling onto the elder's lap. "Kiss me like we're young again," he begged, his eyes misting with tears. "Kiss me like you love me."

"Oh, baby," Phil murmured, pulling his boyfriend closer. "Of course I love you." His fingers ghosted against Dan's hip, who stuttered out an inaudible reply and leaned into Phil's soft touches. "Just didn't think you wanted to be touched," he admitted slyly. "You've been so quiet lately, and I didn't want to push you."

Dan desperately pulled Phil into a kiss. It was softer than he would have liked, but it was a kiss all the same, and this time he felt Phil's love for him warm his heart. Pushing it further, Phil nipped hesitantly at Dan's bottom lip. The younger boy quickly allowed access. "Phil," he whispered. "Phil, I love you."

"I love you too, Daniel." Phil gave him a tiny smirk and crashed their hip together, grinding gently. Dan whimpered, clawing at Phil's back, wanting more, needing more. "You're so beautiful, my little Birthday Boy," the raven-haired boy cooed. "So horny for me, too, all wet and needy like a teenage girl." 

Dan blushed, looking away. "I'm not a girl, Phil," he whined. Suddenly Phil's lips attacked his neck, and Dan groaned, not expecting it. He rubbed his hips swiftly against Phil's, letting out tiny gasps as Phil sucked and licked. "Oh, Phil, oh god, oh, Ph-Phil!" Phil gripped Dan's ass in his hands as he bit down hard on Dan's neck. 

Daniel tugged at Phil's shirt, struggling to get it off. Finally Phil decided to help him and pulled it off himself. "God, Daniel," he purred gently. "You're wet through your jeans. Someone's a little slut." 

Dan squeaked, nodding in agreement. "Y-yeah, I'm- _oh_ \- y-your little slut." Phil laughed loudly, pulling off Dan's shirt and instantly attaching his lips to Dan's nipple. Dan furiously grinded down on Phil's lap, letting out pornographic moans every time Phil nipped at his sensitive bud. 

Daniel grinned, and idea popping into his head. "Phil, stop. One second." The older scowled as Dan stood from his lap. "Stay. I'll be right back, promise." 

Dan rushed to his room and stripped from his pants and boxers, rifling through his bedside drawer and pulling out a tiny mp3 player and... well, some blue panties. Very small on him, might he add. He pulled them on, groaning as the fabric rubbed against his sensitive dick. He clutched the mp3 player tightly, searching through the songs until he found the one he was searching for. Maybe it was his birthday today... but Dan wanted to give Phil a present, too. 

"Daniel, hurry up!" Phil called loudly from his spot in the lounge. Dan felt his dick twitch at the command. He hurriedly rushed to where Phil was. The raven-haired boy gaped when he saw his sexy boyfriend- eyes glazed with need, panties soaking with pre-cum, balls dangling teasingly out of the lace fabric, but the rest of his dick hidden.

"Ugh, get your pretty little tight ass over here." Dan smiled, slowly walking over to Phil. 

"I have a slight... surprise." Dan pressed _play_ on the mp3 player. 

_Na, na, na, come on. Na, na, na._

Dan effortlessly drifted over to Phil, carefully straddling him. "Daddy," he moaned in Phil's ear. All Phil could do was let out a small, erotic whine. The music played on time in the background, as Dan experimentally rubbed his chest against Phil's, swaying his body to the song.

_Feels so good being bad. There's no way I'm turning back._

Daniel leaned forward and took Phil's nipple in his mouth, not pausing his movements, though. Phil let out a breathy whimper of pleasure, rutting against the younger boy. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Daniel repeated. 

A few more moments passed, the air filling with the smell of sweat and the sound of moans and "Daddy"s. Dan nipped at Phil's ear lobe, whispering, "sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it," along to the actual song. He grinded down even harder, leaving Phil a mess below him. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but-" he let out a sharp moan, his cock twitching. 

Phil finished the sentence for him. "Chains and whips excite me." He flipped Daniel onto the couch, grinding down on him quick and hard. Daniel sputtered out a few moans before he came into the panties with a shout. Phil smiled as Dan's head lolled to the side, a tiny laugh escaping his lips. "So pretty," he murmured, palming himself through his jeans, not caring as he came in them. He stripped himself as well as Dan, grabbing a warm towel to clean them both up.

Once the sticky mess was gone, he lay beside Dan, falling asleep quickly.


End file.
